The Demon's Desert Flower
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: What happens when on a mission and someone Gaara has claimed as his is kidnapped?


The Demon's Desert Flower

Gaara One-shot

A young girl searched frantically around the room. Her onyx locks swished from side to side brushing against her elbows on its way. She leaned as far as she could from the ladder she stood on, reaching out for the troublesome little minx that was the reason for her panic.

"Gotcha," she exclaimed.

"Good, now we can leave," stated the blonde female as she walked into the study.

"Yep, Temari, we can," Ayaka responded.

The two exited the study to meet up with the two other siblings.

"I found the stupid scroll," Ayaka stated, chucking said scroll at the black clad man.

"Ow," he whined, "Ayaka that hurt."

"Not my fault, you're the one who lost it in the first place," Ayaka stated, looking sternly at the male.

"Sorry," Kankuro mumbled under his breath.

"Whatever, it'll take three days to reach the target you better leave now before the sandstorm hits too hard to get anywhere," Ayaka stated.

"Aren't you coming too?" Temari asked.

"I have to wait for my teammates. I'll see you there," Ayaka gave a reassuring smile.

The three reluctantly left. Ayaka let a sigh leave her mouth.

"Are you Ayaka?" Came a voice from behind her, Ayaka turned slight toward the dark haired pair.

"Yes," Ayaka replied.

"Good, we're Fumino and Hiroki," the shorter one stated.

"I know who you are," Ayaka stated, fully turning towards the two.

The two looked at her questioningly.

Ayaka turned to the shorter one. "You're Shibukawa, Fumino. You're known for you tiejutsu and your strategic mind. You've been on 25 D rank missions, 17 C rank, 2 B rank. You were one of the top of your graduating class."

"Wow," Fumino breathed.

Ayaka turned to the other. "You're Matsushitee, Hiroki. You're balanced in all three ninja fields and notorious for your calm composure. You prefer weapons over anything else. You've been on 20 D rank, 25 C rank, 10 B rank and 3 A rank missions. You graduated top of your class."

Hiroki nodded.

"That's impressive," Fumino stated.

"It's what happens when you're the Kazekage's secretary," Ayaka dismissed the comment, "Shall we get going. The sand siblings have left already. We're their backup."

"Like they'll need it with the monster on their team," Hiroki huffed.

He found himself on the ground a second later.

"I will not stand for bad comments about Gaara in my presence got it? If you don't I can make it clear." Ayaka grabbed the front of his standard sand uniform.

"I got it," Hiroki practically squeaked.

"Good, now let's go," Ayaka stated as sweet as can be.

Three heads peered around the corner; eyes darting around for their counterparts.

"I thought you said the sand siblings were supposed to be here already?" Hiroki hissed, irritation prevalent in his voice.

A crash sounded as a body flew through an upper window, sand dancing around him as he went.

"Found them," Ayaka stated cheekily.

Quickly she jumped and grabbed hold of the balcony edge before flipping herself backwards onto the cement. She beckoned to the other two to hurry up. The two exchanged glances before fallowing the girl's lead. Ayaka started the challenging climb of brick to the, now, broken window. She grabbed hold of the window sills and protruding bricks to lift herself higher into the air. Upon reaching the window she needed, she flipped in, on guard for anything, but to her surprise no one was in the hallway.

"Ok, that's just weird," she commented to herself.

"I'd say, I expected bodies everywhere," Hiroki stated.

"Gaara's not a killing machine like you think. Stop judging him like one, or I'll be the one sending you to meet your ancestors," Ayaka threatened, her eyes darkening.

Hiroki backed away. "Sorry."

"Let's just go," Ayaka ordered.

The three advanced down the hallway glancing within open doors looking for any signs of the siblings anywhere. A giant crash resonated off the barren walls. Ayaka was the first to react; she dashed down the hall as fast as her limbs would let her. Bouncing off the side wall she came face to face to the smooth metal of a katana. She gulped. By the time Fumino and Hiroki rounded the corner she was gone.

Ayaka sat in a chair. Ropes tied tight against her wrists and feet holding her flush against the wood of the chair. A piece of clothe stuffed in her mouth.

"She'll be a pretty gift to the master," a shadowy figure commented.

"And perfect bait for those invaders too," another remarked.

Ayaka gulped. This was worse than she thought.

Gaara surveyed what was around him. The mission was almost complete just a little more left. He hoped that Ayaka was fine and not in some sort of danger. He heard footsteps rushing towards him. He turned to see two sand ninjas.

"Is Ayaka with you?" Hiroki asked.

Gaara shook his head.

"Damn," Fumino groaned.

"What happened?" Gaara asked in his monotone voice.

"We don't know. She ran in front of us because she thought you were ahead of us and then by the time we got there she was gone," Fumino explained.

Gaara's eyes widened only slightly before he was gone. He rushed down the hall only one thing on his mind now.

Ayaka pulled at her restraints trying to break free when she heard something outside her room.

"What the hell is that?" yelled one man.

"It's a monster! Run!" another shrieked.

More screams echoed and other noises. Ayaka was nervous she pulled harder at her restraints causing burns and cuts in result. The door swung open bringing with it a bright light blinding Ayaka. Hands came and untied the ropes and slowly massaged away the pain. Ayaka recognized the presence and as soon as she was free she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Gaara, thank you," she whispered holding on to him tightly.

Gaara swept her up in his arms and left. He met up with the rest. Setting down Ayaka he turned to Fumino and Hiroki.

"You take her back to the village now," Gaara ordered, "We'll finish this. You better make sure that she's safe."

The two nodded their heads wildly. Gaara nodded to Ayaka before he went to finish the mission.

Ayaka patiently waited for the siblings to return. She wanted to talk with Gaara especially after what Fumino and Hiroki told her. Also she needed the full report to give to the Kazekage. She jumped when the door to her room swung open. Ayaka whipped around, her features brightening when she saw Gaara.

"Gaara," she cried wrapping her arms around him.

Gaara slowly returned the embrace.

"I'm so glad that you're okay," she whispered.

"I'm glad you're safe," he responded.

Ayaka smiled and placed a soft kiss on his cheek causing a small blush from Gaara.


End file.
